Love Hurts
by K-Shandra
Summary: Tony, Ziva and baby… Continues after Love Bites or This Could Be Us – depending on which one you come in from.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Hurts – Chapter One

Genre: NCIS

Pairing: Tony and Ziva

Rating: M for the adult content.

Timeline: Continues after Love Bites or This Could Be Us – depending on which one you come in from.

Spoilers: Possibly, probably but nothing past season 8, this is AU.

A/N: #sits looking at muse from across the table as she paces the room… Patiently waits… Muse pulls out chair and sits down, plays slightly with her fingers… _"It is time."_ #

Disclaimer: My universe my characters… Yeah right! #Sighs# But unfortunately they are not… I just continue to play with them.

Written: October/November 2011 (officially) I was not happy with it in time for the December 2011 update and then added to it in January. Hence a year after the first one… Ta-da we have the sequel.

Word Count: 5,393

WARNINGS: As with Love Bites, THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN REFERENCES AND OR UNDERTONES PERTAINING TO THE JEWISH RELIGION AND ITS PRACTICES. If you have a problem with that, go read something else. I WILL STOP THIS STORY IF I GET GRILLED ON ITS CONTENTS, there are some unequivocally "sensitive" parts in this story.

Notes from the muse… I realize that many will dislike her for it, but we enter into this one with Tony and Ziva already married… There are enough wedding fics out there for you to take your pick on. There was just no way that "Temperamental" could iron that out in the timeline. Both EJ and Ray are history. I realize that EJ's storyline in Love Bites is incomplete… #looks at muse who shakes her head# oh wait, she has something up her sleeve there…

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Tony stood watching as Ziva helped her aunt settle into the guest room. They had earlier that evening collected her from the airport, and after the initial welcome had gotten a quick bite to eat before returning home.

Noda had been insistent that she was to be present when the baby is born, after they had informed her and Eli of Ziva's pregnancy, and Ziva had welcomed the suggestion with open arms. The actual birth not weighing on her nerves as much as the unknown changes they faced afterwards, and Noda's input and support was very much wanted.

Tony smiled as he watched her move about with her aunt. Ziva having on more than one occasion chided him for gazing at her enlarged state, to which he simply grunted, happy to lay claim to the fact that he was responsible for her enlarged state. However, he truly doubted that Ziva could ever realize what she has given him; it was something he at some stage never thought he could have, least of all with her.

His thumb gently rubbed against the gold band on his left hand, remembering the day she had placed it there. He still remembers her bright smile and the slight belly she had sported on the day. Many may have thought it a shotgun wedding, however both of them knew better. It had merely been the formal culmination of a six-year long partnership, in which they had overcome many obstacles and would not trade a single moment of that time for any other.

Abby had as unusual bounced around in happiness, and what they had originally planned as a small civil service – ended up being a party for half of NCIS's employees, because Abby never could keep any festivities quiet, or low key for that matter.

'What are you smiling at?' Ziva asked, coming to a halt next to him in the doorway.

'Memories,' Tony was quick to reply, reaching out for her and drawing her into a one armed hug.

'As long as it is not my waddle,' she returned half threateningly.

'But your waddle's cute,' he insisted, before letting her go.

'Ha, it does not feel so cute,' she shot back, looking closely at him. 'So what were you thinking off, I know it was not dirty because you did not have that look on your face.'

'What look,' Tony was quick to counter, not knowing which look she was talking of.

'The one that says you are far away on another plane,' Ziva replied nudging him slightly.

'Ah yes, that one,' he returned evasively, knowing that it would annoy her.

'So what were you thinking?' Ziva insisted, slightly impatient this time.

'Just thoughts,' Tony dodged again, then noticed that she was once again rubbing her back slightly. Ziva had been a trooper right throughout the pregnancy, and he had followed her every step of the way. From doctor's appointments to room decoration they had collectively made the decisions.

'Tony,' Ziva warned, and from the exasperated tone in her voice, he knew it would be better not to push his luck. If he thought angry Ziva was threatening, a pregnant-angry Ziva was about twenty times more threatening. Even Gibbs was careful around her at times.

'Happy thoughts of us,' he returned gently, then smiled at her with knowing it would ease over her antagonism. 'You want me to get you some tea?' he asked as she made to step past him.

'That would be nice, Noda?' Ziva asked, as she turned her head slightly in her aunt's direction.

'No thank you my dear, I'm going to go to bed, the flight was long and I need to adjust to the time difference.' Noda was quick to reply, having noted the exchange between the two. She had then come to see what Eli had meant when he had professed that Tony was committed to Ziva, and she to him. It was the first instance where she had gotten to see the two of them interacting together, and there was no mistaking the amount of affection they shared.

'Just you then?' Tony questioned as he stepped from the doorway.

'Yes thank you,' Ziva replied before turning to her aunt, 'Good night noda.'

'Good night child, sleep well,' Netta returned looking up from her case for a moment.

Ziva turned and made for her and Tony's bedroom. 'I'm going to go lie down as well, Tony,' Ziva called, before entering their bedroom.

'I'll bring you your tea there,' Tony replied from the kitchen.

Tony waited for the kettle to boil and drew a cup from the cupboard then proceeded to make Ziva her cup of tea.

On entering their bedroom, he was surprised to find a towel lying folded on their bed, but no Ziva. Looking around he saw Ziva emerge from their bathroom, noticing the razor and shaving cream she had in her hand, and frowned slightly.

'I need to shave?' Tony questioned, hoping humour would get her to explain her strange behaviour.

'No… you have work to do,' she replied in that soft tone of voice that could turn him to mush in two seconds flat. The one she knew could make him agree to do just about anything for her.

'I do?' Tony asked slightly perplexed, before placing her tea on the nightstand.

'Yes… you do,' Ziva replied, handing him the shaving cream and razor, then turning from him and once again retreating to their bathroom.

'And I'm going to need these?' Tony asked at a loss, looking at the shaving cream and razor in his hands.

'Yes… you do,' Ziva replied before entering the bathroom, 'close the door would you.'

'Okay,' Tony returned. His brain long since having handed the controls over to Ziva, knowing that at times like this, that whatever she had planned for them was guaranteed to be pleasurable for him.

Ziva returned with a bowl of warm water, causing Tony to frown once again, 'and just what am I doing?' Tony finally asked.

'You need to shave me,' Ziva replied dead seriously, causing Tony to baulk slightly.

'Wait – what?' Tony returned, completely stunned but her words, not for a moment understanding where this sudden kinky streak came from, especially considering that at that stage of her pregnancy sex was very uncomfortable for Ziva.

Ziva having thought he would leap into one of his frat boy personas and jostle her about it; was relieved that she appeared to be spared that incident.

'I need to shave for the birth, and I cannot see past my…' Ziva started, then indicated to her bulging abdomen. 'So you have to do it, because I refuse to have some stranger shave me at the hospital,' Ziva returned steadfastly.

'You have a problem with that,' Tony returned slightly stunned, 'there is no way on this earth someone else is shaving you whilst I'm alive to do it,' Tony returned seriously.

Ziva placed the bowl on the nightstand then sat down, before picking up her tea and taking a sip. 'Hmm,' she sighed before looking up at him noting his concern, 'what?' she questioned not understanding the sudden serious air he had about him.

'It's just that it's so close, all this,' Tony said indicating her belly, 'I'm just feeling a little uncertain,' he concluded.

'It will be fine,' Ziva said her voice coaxing whilst she indicated for him to sit down next to her.

'Do we really need to do this now, because you're not due for another week,' he finally spoke up indicating to the shaving cream he still held.

'Tony, the baby could come any time now,' Ziva started quite seriously but changed her tone to a more teasing one, before continuing, 'and think, in a week's if the baby has not come you get to shave me again.'

'Well when its put that way - let's get started then shall we,' Tony replied placing the shaving cream and razor on the bed, then watched Ziva rise from the bed to slip out on the sweats she had been wearing, slipping her panties off with them and settling back on the bed. Tony rose from the bed whilst Ziva made sure that the towel was under her and allowed her legs to drape off the side of their bed. Tony then settled himself on the floor, taking in the sight of her. If he were honest with himself, even after their time already spent together, he would be lying if he told anyone his thoughts did not wander to that particular area of her body at least a few times a day. That patch of heaven between her thighs, where he could happily loose his mind. There was nowhere on earth he enjoyed spending more time at.

Ziva had at first been reluctant to allow him free reign, and he understood that she had felt vulnerable and exposed at first. However, with time, she had allowed him free reign when it came to her body, and the pleasures he could extract from it. For all her Mossad training, Ziva knew how to please a man, she could turn his legs to jelly and make him forget his name within moments. There were times he found his head spinning just from a simple touch, from the anticipation of what was to come. She had in her past encounters often been incapable of indulging in her own pleasure, with many of the situation having been life threatening. However, she had since come to learn that she could entrust her pleasure to him, and that he would do his utmost to ensure she received as much as he did. Also because it was something he willingly indulged in, that and the fact that he enjoyed having her come apart only to turn her amazed eyes towards him, made him willing to push the bar just that much higher.

Carefully he took hold of the sponge within the bowl of water, and squeezed the access water from it. He then moved it to dampen her curls, once done he reached for the shaving cream squirting some on his hand he smoothed it over her, making sure he covered the entire area. He then reached for the razor, firstly dipping it in the water before bringing it carefully towards her and taking the first stroke, and rinsed it off.

'Tony,' Ziva finally spoke up in exasperation.

'Yes, Zee,' Tony returned, his mind fully focused on the job at hand.

'I would like to have this done tonight,' she reminded him, slightly impatient.

'Never rush art,' Tony returned seriously.

'Art?' Ziva questioned disbelievingly.

'Yes, art,' Tony replied seriously, as he carefully moved her labia out of the way, shaving the area next to it.

Ziva, having known him long enough, already knew she was unlikely to rush him – especially when he had his mind set on something. She felt his fingers move over her reverentially. 'Tony!' she warned. Had it not been for the fact that she was as close to her due date, she would have willingly allowed him to play as much as he wanted. However, not only had the muscle contractions become uncomfortable, there was just no comfortable way she could accommodate him anymore. She had never thought she would ever regret that he was as well endowed, _and God did he know how to best use it on her_, but she was just not big enough in stature to accommodate both him and his football starring son.

'Ziva,' Tony drew her from her thoughts.

'Yes Tony,' she replied her voice once again soft.

'When little DiNozzo has arrived,' he started his hand moving to her abdomen for a moment, 'we must do this again,' he concluded. She felt him carefully move the sponge over her again, the water having cooled some.

Ziva smiled. It was a side of Tony she appreciated the most at times; the fact that he was not scared to talk up in the bedroom. He was always willing to discuss things with her before hand, not just suddenly attempting something strange. They had shared an open and adventurous sex life since they managed to commit to each other, having right throughout her pregnancy explored their sexuality. She had been more open with him than she ever thought herself capable of, and he had been the same.

'Sure Tony, I just never thought it would be something you would want to do,' she returned, lifting her head slightly to look towards him. He must have sensed her gaze for he looked up at her and smiled indulgently, before continuing his _work_.

Ziva settled back, relaxing against the pillows. These days, the only time she felt comfortable was when she was lying on her back. Therefore she did not rush him, simply enjoying the attention he so willingly bestowed her.

Tony, having finally finished his task, got up and returned the bowl of water to the bathroom, where he empted it before taking hold of a bottle of tissue oil and returning to their room.

Carefully he applied the oil to the area then closed the bottle, before lightly stroking her thigh to signal to her what he was done. Ziva moved to sit up again, and was thankful when he handed her her sweats and carefully pulled them on again.

Tony looked at her for a moment in confusion. 'Are you okay?' he asked, a frown marring his forehead as he noted her slower than usual movements.

'Tony, I'm fine,' Ziva returned, then saw the disbelieving look on his face. 'My back is sore,' she finally relented.

'He's being hard on you,' Tony murmured before placing his hand on her abdomen, 'or you overdid it with your aunt,' he challenged in the end.

'Tony, I hardly did anything,' she retorted, 'you would not let me, remember?'

'With good reason,' Tony countered, 'jnr there is very demanding.'

'As is his father,' Ziva returned teasingly.

'Okay grouchy, lie down and I'll rub your back for you,' Tony finally instructed.

'Tony, that is not needed, I will be fine,' Ziva resisted, knowing that he was unlikely to give in any time soon.

'Okay, so are you gonna finish your tea?' he questioned indicating towards her cup, trying to hide his discontent from her.

'It has gone cold,' Ziva bemoaned, causing Tony to once again frown slightly.

'Hop into bed, I'll be with you as soon as I've turned out all the lights,' Tony said as he picked up her cup of cold tea and returned it to the kitchen.

Ziva settled on her side and listened as Tony moved about, then breathed a sigh of relief when he settled next to her. She had not meant to be adverse towards him earlier; she knew how sensitive he could be when it came to her and the baby. Tony was often a lot more observant than others gave him credit for, and she had long since come to realize that when something involved her – he would not miss a single tell. As much as she loved him, there were times he could just be too doting of her.

She felt his movements behind her and was slightly irritated by them, until he started to rub her back. He knew exactly where her back was troubling her and rubbed it firmly, trying to soothe the ache. Ziva's eyes drifted shut at his touch and snuggled into her pillow more, breathing a contented sigh, she allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by his touch.

Once Tony realized that she had drifted off, he settled with his hand on her abdomen, his fingers slightly stroking her belly as he settled himself for the evening, still unable to believe his luck.

It was in the early hours of the morning that Ziva awoke to find Tony's arm still draped over her. The pain in her back had returned and this time with a vengeance. She moved slightly in nope of easing it, however it did not dissipate. She eventually got up to go to the bathroom where she discovered a bloody discharge. Returning to their bed she gripped Tony by the shoulder and shook him slightly, 'Hey, Tony!'

'Uh yeah, what's up?' he mumbled in his sleep.

'We've got to go,' Ziva insisted, then stepped back from the bed slightly.

'Gibbs called?' Tony asked only slightly more lucid.

'No, we have got to go, the baby is coming,' Ziva returned a lot more calmly than she felt.

At her words, Tony shot up. 'What!' he exclaimed suddenly turning all his attention on her. 'You're sure?' he asked looking at her for a moment uncertain as to what to do, never before having had the need to deal with Ziva in labour.

'Yes, my shoal has come loose, we have to go,' She urged reaching for her bag.

'You okay?" Tony asked suddenly shooting out off bed.

'Yes Tony, now get dressed,' Ziva said moving form him, 'I will wake Noda.'

Tony jerked open his closet, randomly selecting clothing and pulling them on, all the whilst failing to understand Ziva's calm. He was already stressed out, where she did not even appear to be phased by the events.

Gathering his stuff together and brooding over Ziva like a mother hen over her day old brood, they finally made their way to the car. Tony loaded Ziva and her aunt into the back seat whilst driving solo up front.

On their arrival at the hospital Ziva was taken in to be seen by the doctors with Tony close by, not leaving her side for even a second. He failed to see Noda's scrutiny of them as he held Ziva's hand whilst the midwife checked her over. They listened as the midwife explained to Ziva that she had just started to dilate and that it could still be hours before the baby came. They then moved Ziva into an observation room, which in turn resulted in Tony pacing, thinking that reality was so different to the movies – where it all happened so quickly and, thinking that at that moment he could do with fast, because the suspense of waiting was really getting to him.

Ziva looked at Tony as he paced about, knowing that he was at a loss and coming dangerously close to loosing it. She knew that distraction always worked best with him and that he needed something to do.

'Tony,' she called his attention and waited for him to stop pacing and turn to look at her before continuing. 'Have you called the others to let them know?'

Tony baulked at her question, realizing he had been so wound up about Ziva that he had not even thought to call the others. He checked his watch and noted the time, six am, it was a decent enough time to disrupt the fellow members of team Gibbs.

Tony looked at her then reached for his phone, 'Now who should I call first?' he asked looking at his phone.

Ziva thankful that he had taken the bait, his pacing having irritated her, looked at him and smiled. Tony having never been one to think logically, 'Start with Abby and go down the alphabet.'

'You are not even fazed by this,' Tony accused her glancing in her direction, his expression suddenly changing when her face contorted slightly from the pain, then realized that her contractions were getting stronger, confirmation that this was really happening.

He moved back to her side, grasping her hand as she grunted slightly. 'I'm okay, call the others,' Ziva spoke as the pain lessened again.

Tony once again looked at his phone, opening the contacts list her selected Abby's number and pressed the call buton lifting the phone to his ear glancing at Ziva. 'Hey, Abbs,' Tony started once she answered the phone.

'Tony, how's Ziva?' Abby was quick to question.

'That's why I'm calling-' Tony started, only to be cut off.

'It's happening isn't it? I'm on my way, tell Ziva to hang in there, have you called Gibbs and Ducky they'd want to know. oh and McGee. This is so exciting tell Ziva I'll be there as soon as I can, well as soon as I can find my other shoe that is…' Abby quickly replied, and from the sounds coming from the other side of the line she was obviously looking for her shoe.

'Okay Abbs I'll tell her,' Tony retuned, once again looking towards Ziva and her aunt who had joined her.

'Oh yes and Tony,' Abby's voice once again came over the line.

'Yes abs,' he replied.

'Don't stress,' she commanded.

'Too late for that Abbs.' Tony returned honestly, Abby being the only one fully aware of his concerns regarding the birth.

Tony then called Gibbs and Ducky, and had just managed to finish the calls before the nurse came in to check on Ziva.

Ever since the start of her last trimester, Tony's main concern had been the amount of pain Ziva would have to endure to bring his son into the world. It had been the last thing he had wanted to inflict on her, knowing that she had already endured more than her fair share of pain in her life.

However as he stood there looking at her, he was surprised at how silent she remained, other that a few grunts and moans one would hardly think there was anything out of the ordinary. Once the nurse finished checking her, Ziva was moved into the maternity hall and everything was prepared.

Tony was pulled along and handed a scrub coat, which he was to wear whilst in theatre. He realized that Noda's presence was also ever present, but did not pay too much attention to her as his concern and attention was focused on Ziva.

The waiting was getting to him. He gave to one nurse an incredulous look when she suggested he step out for a moment to allow them some space, and it was made particularly clear to everyone that he was not leaving her side not even for a second, as the minutes dragged into hours. He continued to rub her back as the pain became more intense, holding her hand with the other and almost gasping in pain every time her grip on it tightened.

At some stage, the doctors gave her some painkillers. After which she settled and the only indication of pain was when her grip tightened on his hand and a grunt was issued from her lips whenever a contraction took hold of her body. Eventually a nurse called the doctor, who appeared a few minutes later just as the baby came. Tony kept his eyes focused on Ziva, not for a moment wanting to contemplate the risks involved with childbirth.

The doctor looked at Ziva from time to time, well used to woman screaming their lungs out and threatening their partners, and was astonished at the strength and determination of the little brunette, as she bravely proceeded through the birth.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief as the baby was lifted from her, and looked up to see his son being taken then turned his focus back to Ziva, who was lying on her back with her eyes closed. Grunting slightly in acknowledgement as the doctor spoke to her.

It was some time later that the nurse placed the baby on Ziva's chest in amidst a whirlwind of events around them, to which they were only marginally aware of.

Tony reached out and touched the little fingers of his son, as he lay on his mother's chest, allowing them to curl slightly around his index finger whilst he looked on in amazement at the little human they had created, then gazed at Ziva in admiration. Ziva reached out and placed her hand on his cheek smiling softly at him before turning her attention to the baby.

The one nurse came to him a short while later and requested off him to leave as they have to clean up Ziva, then accompanied him to the doors.

Tony walked down the passageway with a strong sense of awe as he neared the waiting room, where he inevitably knew the others would be waiting. Stepping through the doors he hardly had a chance to recognize the others before being nearly flattened by Abby.

'How's Ziva?' Abby was quick to question.

'She's fine Abby,' Tony said grunting slightly from the impact of her hug.

'How's the baby?' Abby questioned pulling back slightly.

'He's fine,' Tony relented as she stepped back slightly. His response caused her to frown slightly.

'Fine?' Abby questioned, slightly disgruntled, 'Is he healthy? Does he look like you or Ziva? Has he got brown hair or blond?' She rapidly fired her questions at him.

'Abby,' Tim cautioned, indicating for her to back off a bit, having seen Tony's confused look at her sudden onslaught.

'Well young man I would say you have got quite a morning behind you,' Ducky started for a moment looking for Abby to Gibbs who appeared just as anxious for news of Ziva.

'Morning Ducky,' Tony greeted, almost sighing in relief when Abby backed down.

'I take it that mother and child are in good health,' Ducky continued, hoping to draw the answers out of him that the others so desperately needed.

'Yes they are,' Tony returned more willingly.

'Congratulations, it is not every day one becomes a father,' Ducky returned having noted Tony's agitation, realizing that he most possibly had no desire to be separated from Ziva.

'Thanks Ducky,' Tony replied distractedly,

'When can we expect to see mother and child?' Ducky asked after having once again glanced towards Gibbs, whose level of concern was still greatly evident. Ducky could well understand his reaction, Ziva much like Abby was like a daughter to him, if not more so in instances, and their relationship had grown much closer over the last few months, especially with the advancement of her pregnancy. He had mentioned on occasion that it brought back so many memories of Sharon – especially when he looked at Tony and how protective he had become of Ziva.

'Their busy cleaning up and will then move her to her room,' Tony returned only partially focusing on the question.

Ducky glanced towards Gibbs, who seemed to ease slightly after that, the prolonged wait having noticeably eroded the man's nerves.

Ziva sat up, holding her baby as the nurses continued to set right the theatre clearing out the used equipment in preparation for the next delivery. The midwife looked at her as she gazed spellbound down at her little son as he stuck his fingers into his mouth.

'He's hungry, you should try to feed him,' the woman gently spoke up, causing Ziva to look up at her.

'I do not have milk yet,' Ziva returned knowing that there had been no indication of her milk prior to the delivery.

'You will have colostrum, your milk will only come-in in the next few hours.' The woman explained to her, 'come try, the nurses won't interfere,' the woman invited

To her invitation Ziva moved slightly, unwilling to relent her baby, causing the midwife to smile.

'Relax or your milk won't flow, hold the baby to your breast don't lean down towards the baby,' The woman continued when Ziva became a little tense.

Ziva watched as the baby latched onto her nipple greedily tugging on it, then winced slightly and shifted as a painful tingling erupted within.

'Relax it's perfectly normal, your uterus will also contract,' the woman spoke up just as Ziva felt the tugging sensations. 'It's caused by the release of hormones that encourages your milk, it might be slightly painful the first few times,' the woman appeased her.

Ziva simply nodded as the sensation lessened in her breast and the baby settled into his suckling. 'I'd say he's an outright natural,' the woman jostled.

'He's a DiNozzo,' Ziva insolently returned, causing the midwife to look at her in question. 'Never mind, it is a family thing,' Ziva was quick to add.

The midwife just smiled in return, 'once he's done we'll take you up to your room so you can have a rest.'

Later that afternoon everyone crowded around Ziva and the baby. Abby having clamed the side closest to her and challenged everyone with a glare who even remotely questioned her position. 'He has Ziva's brow but Tony's nose,' Abby spoke up whilst gazing down at the baby cradled in his mother's arms.

'They did a good job of mixing their genes,' Gibbs spoke up gruffly.

Noda simply looked on at the group of people that had ascended on her niece on the first moment permitted. She noted the familiar interaction between them and quickly came to realize why it had been as easy for her to leave her homeland behind. She turned to leave the room, intent on notifying Eli of the birth, when she as good as walked into another elderly man as he came into the room.

'I believe there is cause for a celebration,' the older man spoke up, causing Tony's head to snap around.

'Dad?' he questioned in surprise, realizing that he had not yet notified his father of the birth, not certain as to how he felt with regards to the man's presence.

'I heard that there is another DiNozzo about,' He said stepping into the room and making his way over to the group.

Tony tensed up as his father approached the bed, wanting to shield both Ziva and his son from the man, Gibbs picked up on his discontent, and mirrored his response.

Tony senior looked at the baby and cocked his head slightly. 'He has some of the family traits, however he appears to have gained more from his mother,' the old man spoke up nodding slightly in acknowledgement in Ziva's direction. 'He is simply enchanting Ziva, just like I knew he would be,' he addressed her, causing Ziva to gush slightly.

Her response caused a frown to form on Tony's forehead, not wanting his father anywhere near her or his son.

Ducky noted the response form everyone, especially Tony's clenched jaw when his father addressed Ziva, and quickly took control of the situation. 'Well, it has been an eventful day for this little fellow, I think both Tony and Ziva could use some time alone with their son.' He said ushering Tim and Abby towards the door with Jethro, following after glairing at DiNozzo senior, making it clear that he was included in that. Tony DiNozzo simply nodded in reply towards Tony and Ziva then followed without needing any further encouragement.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief as they left, turning his attention back to Ziva and the baby.

'You did not call your father?' she questioned having noted his body language.

'No,' he replied sitting down on the bed next to her.

'Who then?' She question ed looking down at her son who stirred slightly from his restful slumber.

'Abby,' Tony spoke up a few moments later having thought it over. 'She would still have his number from the wedding.'

'You are upset,' Ziva stated more than asked, looking up at him.

'I'm not sure what I'm feeling, or what I should be feeling,' Tony returned focusing his attention on the baby once again.

'I understand,' Ziva relented, remembering how unfocused Tony could become with his father about.

Tony played slightly with the baby's hand, uncurling his fingers slightly. 'You still wanna call him David?' he finally asked after a moment's silence, well aware of her scrutiny of him.

'Yes, I do,' Ziva replied her focus shifting back to the baby.

'We had better notify your father,' Tony spoke up tightly.

'I think Noda would already have done that,' Ziva was quick to return.

'Good,' Tony replied, breathing a sigh on relief.

'Why?' Ziva was quick to question frowning.

'I'm not sure if I would have had the courage to go through it,' he replied smiling at her slightly.

'Tony,' Ziva returned exasperated with his answer.

'Hey, it takes guts to turn tell the director of Mossad that he's a grandfather,' Tony joked in reply.

Ziva simply shook her head in response, knowing that in many ways Tony would never change.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

And there we have little David DiNozzo,

Yes, my muse is going somewhere with this as promised,

she had some trouble with "mommy Ziva" at some stage - but it's sorted now.

Updates will come as soon as they are done, but keep in mind that "miss temperamental"

literally has tonnes of other work to get through as well, so we're just a little strapped for time.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love Hurts – Chapter Two

Genre: NCIS

Pairing: Tony and Ziva

Rating: T – for the next few chapters.

Disclaimer: I may only play with them.

Written: December 2011 – January 2012

Word Count: 4,330

WARNINGS: There are some unequivocally sensitive JEWISH RITUALS AND PRACTICES mentioned within this chapter. If you have a problem with that, go read something else.

A/N: This Chapter was redone/reedited four times, because of the content within it and the differing outcomes based on the "decisions" made. I am aware that there are many who will be "pro" and many who will be "anti" some of the content herein; Please keep your religion-based opinions to yourself, this is a fictional story.

Please note: to avoid confusion… whenever the name Anthony appears in the story – It is indicative to Tony's father… especially towards the end of this chapter.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Tony had just set down Ziva's case in their bedroom when he heard an argument, in Hebrew, ensuing from David's nursery, and carefully made his way to the baby's room in order to investigate as to what was going on. A very frustrated looking Ziva, trying really hard to keep her voice even as she agued with her aunt, greeted him.

'You cannot be serous Ziva,' Noda expressed, disbelievingly.

'Yes I am,' Ziva insisted, firmly standing her ground.

'It is not right,' Everything has been prepared here for you and David,' Noda insisted, indicating to the nursery.

'I do not care if it is right or not. Our baby will sleep in our room and I will seep in my husband's bed,' Ziva stated outright.

'It will only harm your relationship,' Noda insisted, slightly irritated. 'This is a time in which you should be bonding with your baby,' Noda concluded.

'And how will I bond better with my baby if I have to spend nearly six weeks out of my husband's bed,' Ziva insisted. 'If anything I can only see it as harming our relationship.' Ziva concluded.

'You are niddah, Ziva. You have just given birth, you cannot go lie down with him,' Noda tried to reason with Ziva.

'Tony will not do anything while I am bleeding, he knows how I feel about it, he understands,' Ziva returned.

'It is not right, he should not lie with you at a time like this,' Noda insisted.

'I do not see why I should subject him further to our rules. He is not Jewish by birth or choice and he was not raised in accordance to our practices,' Ziva returned heatedly. 'I also have no wish to be separated from him during that time.'

'Your relationship will suffer for this,' Noda forewarned her.

'I cannot see how it could,' Ziva returned, agitated.

'Is everything alright in here?' Tony asked from the doorway, not having understood a single word of what had been said, but also not liking the level of irritation Ziva was displaying.

Ziva looked towards her aunt whilst answering him. 'Yes Tony, everything is fine,' she answered noting his look of disbelief. 'We were just going to move the basinet into our bedroom,' Ziva replied looking pointedly at her aunt, indicating that the discussion was over.

'You need a hand with that?' Tony was quick to offer, sensing that Ziva and her aunt had reached some sort of standoff, and that it would be best to intervene before it went any further, or at least that was how he had read Ziva's body language.

'Yes, thank you. You can place it on my side of the bed,' Ziva said turning to look at him for a moment, smiling softly at him, once again thankful that he understood her as well. Tony entered the room and took hold of the basinet, after Ziva had gathered up David, and moved the basinet into their bedroom, keeping a close eye on Ziva and David for the remainder of the evening.

It was only when they settled into bed that he had the courage to speak up, 'What were you and your aunt arguing about earlier?' Tony asked as he slipped in between the sheets next to her.

Ziva remained silent for a while then turned towards him. 'She is upset because I chose not to seep with David in the nursery,' Ziva returned softly, allowing her hand ghost over his chest.

'Why would you do that?' Tony asked, puzzled, whilst moving closer to her.

'It does not matter,' Ziva dismissed, turning onto her side.

'I'm glad you didn't, I missed you last night,' Tony said wrapping her in his embrace, having allowed Ziva to settle onto her side, 'I couldn't sleep last night without you here.'

Ziva smiled slightly before answering, 'I cannot say the same, I was too tired.'

'That is understandable,' Tony replied kissing her shoulder, his gaze falling on the basinet that held their son, 'speaking of which, we should get some sleep.'

'Yes, we should.' Ziva replied snuggling into his embrace and her pillow, before closing her eyes and breathing a contented sigh.

The following morning was a little disorganized, with Ziva having to cope with David and Tony needing to get ready for work, who was also incapable of pulling himself away from Ziva and their son. He finally left Ziva and David in Noda's care, dragging his heels into the office, where Gibbs just shook his head and smiled at him with a, 'glad you decided to join us, DiNozzo,' before disappearing into Mteck and leaving Tony confused.

Although Noda was not pleased by the turn of events the night before, Tony's obvious affection for Ziva and David had her understand his reluctance. She could not help but smile indulgently when she stepped into the nursery later that morning, to find Ziva gazing spellbound at the sleeping baby in her arms, almost zoned out to anything around her.

'Ziva,' She gently called to her niece, 'Would you like something to drink?'

Ziva turned her head slightly in her aunt's direction, glancing at her before shaking her head slightly in reply.

Noda stepped closer to her, looking down at the sleeping baby. 'You did not expect it to be like this,' Netta stated softly rather than asked.

'I just don't understand it, I can't describe it, he is so perfect. There are so many things that I'm feeling that I cannot settle on just one, I cannot even explain it.' Ziva babbled slightly.

'That is because he was truly wanted, and you were ready.' Noda replied, thinking back to some of their previous conversations.

'I never thought that something so small could change so much,' Ziva replied in wonder, for a moment stroking David's little hand.

'You should get some rest when he sleeps,' Noda said, placing her hand on Ziva's shoulder, 'to keep your strengths up.

'I cannot put him down,' Ziva replied, unwilling to leave David even for a moment.

'Go lie down with him on your bed. It will be a while before he sleeps through the night, you should make the best of the quiet periods.' Noda encouraged her.

'I'll do that,' Ziva said quietly rising from the rocking chair.

Ziva had just drifted off when a knock sounded at the front door, causing Netta to glance at the time before frowning slightly. Noda opened the door to reveal Anthony bearing a bouquet of roses and lilies.

'You must be Ziva's aunt, I recognize you from the hospital.' Anthony said as way of greeting. 'I did not realize that you were staying with Ziva and Junior.' he continued glancing over Noda for a moment. 'Good looks must be in the family genes, as you are as striking as Ziva.'

Netta raised her one brow at him, before asking, 'is there something I can help you with?'

'Yes, is Ziva home?' Anthony asked dropping the flowers slightly.

'She is resting,' Netta returned unimpressed, standing firmly in the doorway crossing her arms, making it clear that he was not welcome and that she was unlikely to allow him to enter.

'Oh well there is no need to disturb her then,' Anthony senior said, realizing that he was unlikely to make a lasting impression on the woman before him, if he insisted. "Please make sure she receives these,' he said indicating the flowers, before handing them over, 'And tell I came to see her, but that I'll come around some other time, when she is not resting.'

'I will make sure she receives them.' Netta assured him, still standing firmly.

'I will be going then,' Anthony said turning to leave.

Netta watched the receding form and shook her head slightly, before retreating into the apartment. Bumping the door slightly with her hip in order to close it slightly, she placed the flowers on the table before returning to close and lock the door properly. She checked her watch again, and decided it was best to call Eli later.

It was mid afternoon when there was another knock on the door. This time Noda opened the door and welcomed in the bearded man, dressed in black, before showing him to the lounge.

'Ziva,' she called, before offering the man some tea.

Ziva appeared moments later holding David, and glanced from her aunt to the Rabbi in question.

'Rabbi Meirowitz this is my niece Ziva DiNozzo and her son David,' Netta introduced Ziva to the Rabbi, causing Ziva to stiffen slightly.

'Rabbi,' Ziva acknowledged, cautiously, before looking towards her aunt in question.

'Rabbi Meirowitz is here to help with the preparations for David's Brit,' Netta elucidated Ziva.

Ziva's eyes bulged at that, holding David closer. 'No!' Ziva decreed, shaking her head in response, 'David is not having a brit.'

'Ziva, don't be foolish, it is long-established tradition,' Netta insisted.

'No, I will not hand my child to some man and have to listen whist he screams in agony,' she stated, 'and neither will Tony allow it.'

'Ziva!' Netta exclaimed in disbelief that Ziva would go against tradition in such a way.

'No!' Ziva insisted, 'my child will get to decide for himself, I will not hand him to a mohel who holds no medical qualifications, I saw what trauma Sarai went through with her son's brit.' Ziva retuned firmly, remembering her friends torment. 'I will not put myself or Tony through that.'

'Ziva, he is Jewish,' Noda insisted, indicating to David, 'you cannot forgo his naming ceremony.' The rabbi simply looked at the two women, having only spoken to Netta, he soon realized that the child was from an interfaith family.

'He may be Jewish by birth. And we have agreed to raise him with a Jewish identity, but he will for himself decide if he wishes to be circumcised,' Ziva affirmed.

'Your father will be flying out to attend the ceremony,' Noda insisted, having promised Eli that she would give him the details as soon as they were finalized.

'Sorry sister, but let me speak to Ziva,' the rabbi spoke up softly, causing both the women to turn their attention towards him. He saw the stiffening in Ziva's demeanour as she turned towards him, her protectiveness of David very evident in the way she held him to her. 'I do not know if you are familiar with a Brit Shalom?' the Rabbi spoke up once again.

'I have heard of it.' Ziva acknowledged, still very resistant of the man's presence in her home.

'I would suggest such a ceremony in this occasion,' The Rabbi continued indicating for Ziva to join them. 'Your aunt is correct in stating that you cannot forgo David's naming ceremony, it is the most important aspect of raising him with a Jewish identity.'

'I thought the practice was opposed,' Ziva challenged the Rabbi.

'We welcome our children all the same, many mixed families select this option,' Rabbi Meirowitz explained. 'I will be willing to discuss the details with you' the rabbi calmly concluded.

Netta watched Ziva's reaction to the man's words, noting how she became less resistant, and breathed a sigh of relief when Ziva calmed and joined them in the lounge.

That evening Tony was late arriving home, the team having gotten a new case late the day. Ziva welcomed him home and encouraged him to eat his dinner and settle for the evening, having noticed his weary state, knowing that he had woken with her a few times the night before.

Tony was thankful for her consideration and got ready for bed. Gibbs had been demanding throughout the day, and the new probie - who unlike Ziva could not act independently or protect team members - was completely unprepared for fieldwork, meaning everything took twice as long to do.

The following morning he was out the house again at the crack of dawn, making it difficult for Ziva to discuss the brit with him. That evening when he returned home she handed him the invitations for the team members, which he accepted and promised to hand out.

'Hey ducky, here's your invitation,' Tony said, handing over the invitation.

Ah an what is this young man?' Ducky asked taking the envelope from Tony, turning it over, opening it and reading the contents. 'Ah yes, an invitation to the brit of your son.' Ducky sincerely returned. 'You know I did not think you would celebrate such a religious practice.' Ducky countered placing the invitation back in the envelope.

'I agreed that we would raise him with a Jewish identity,' Tony replied confidently.

'Which is only fitting considering his mothers origin, but I however doubted your consent on a medically unqualified person performing your son's circumcision, Ducky replied turning from Tony to place the invitation on his desk. 'You can tell your wife that I shall be attending,' Ducky replied before turning back and noting Tony's shocked expression.

Ducky's words had Tony jolt slightly, not having realized what the ceremony implied. An emergent anger started within him, at Ziva, for not having discussed the matter with him.

'It's what Ziva wants,' Tony finally replied before turning from Ducky, trying hard to contain his anger and left for squad room. Failing to see the look of concern Ducky bestowed him.

'Tony,' Ducky called him back as he reached the door.

'Yes ducky,' Tony replied, halting for a moment before turning to look at the aged medical examiner.

'You do have a right to oppose her decision,' Ducky replied.

'I agreed that we would raise him that way before his birth,' Tony relented.

'That does not mean that you have no say in the matter.' Ducky returned, but Tony had already left.

Tony logged into his computer and did some research on a brit, and felt himself turning cold, finally understanding what Ziva had consented to. An almost numb sensation overcame him at realizing what he was going to have to endure.

That evening when he arrived home, he was more distant than usual, not wanting to argue with Ziva about it in front of her aunt. Also having realized that with the short period between the birth and a brit, she obviously had a great deal to organize, and he did not want to spoil it for her.

The following morning just before he left for work, Ziva handed him a slip of paper.

'What is this?' He asked glancing at her familiar writing.

'It is your verses for David's brit,' she said kissing him goodbye, her elation at the event evident, which prevented Tony from objecting, understanding that to her it was tradition.

Later that morning Noda walked in to in to find Ziva holding her baby, and crying. The silent tears streaming down her face.

'You are okay?' Netta asked, for a moment glancing at the seeping baby.

'I do not know why I am crying, or why I am feeling so sad,' Ziva replied looking down at David. 'He is so perfect.'

Noda patted her shoulder and nodded her head slightly, understanding Ziva's reaction. 'It is normal dear child, your body is recovering from the birth, your hormones are changing suddenly, it is why I came. Here hand me David,' Noda said taking the baby from her. 'Go have a salt bath and see to yourself, it will be better within the next few days.' Noda said indicating for her to attend to herself.

'Thank you Noda,' Ziva replied wiping the tears from her face, thankful for her aunt's reassurance.

'It is nothing dear child, you have always been like a daughter to me, it is no pain,' Netta replied, smiling gently to her. 'Go now, I will bring David once he wakes.'

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Anthony DiNozzo was dragged into a room and pushed roughly down into a chair. The strange language around him only served to disorientate him more, whilst he was unable to see his captors, his head having been covered by a dark sack of sorts. He heard some harshly spoken words and tried to access exactly how much damage had been done to his person, whilst trying to remember who could be behind this attack. Thinking his situation was more of a bad recreation of one of junior's movies, and that junior most probably would be better suited to handling the situation.

His captors finally pulled the bag off his head and allowed him to focus on the darkened room with a single light bulb hanging from the roof. He looked at the men surrounding him unable to identify any of their faces, but all having slight Arabic features. His heart pounded at the realization that one particular sheikh may have managed to finally trace him. His heart continued racing as the men took up their place along the wall, silently waiting for whomever they worked.

About half an hour later the door to the room opened admitting a burly man dressed in what was unmistakably Kublai clothing. The man walked up to the table placing a folder on it before looking at the men maintaining their positions along the wall.

'You may leave us,' his heavily accented words were immediately obeyed as the men to stood to attention before exiting the room, leaving the newest arrival alone it the room with him. The man continued to look at him, his glare continuing long after the door had closed, causing an uncomfortable silence to settle in the room.

'Mr DiNozzo I had not thought that we would meet under such circumstances,' the man spoke up as a manner of greeting, whilst taking a seat, causing Anthony to stiffen slightly.

'Forgive me for stating this, but I do not understand the circumstances of my being here, nor as to why I was so savagely treated,' Anthony returned, wanting clarification as to why he had been brought there.

'I somehow doubt my people were savage towards you, for if they had, you, would be dead,' the elderly man deadpanned, opening the folder in front of him.

'Just why am I here?' Anthony asked.

'It has been brought to my attention that you are becoming overly friendly towards my daughter,' the man started, disregarding Anthony's question.

'I'm sorry but you must have me mistaken for someone else,' Anthony was quick to return, before trying to place a name and a face to whom this man's daughter might be.

'That I strongly doubt,' the man countered, before continuing. 'You are Anthony Daniel DiNozzo. You married Elizabeth Margaret Paddington and produced a son, whom you also named Anthony Daniel DiNozzo.'

'You seem to know something about me,' Anthony relented, feeling an uneasy sensation start at the pit of his stomach.

'Yes, the same as I am fully aware of the verity that you have married on no less than seven other occasions, all to the daughters of wealthy men, all with sizable endowments. You have earned a living out of conning people, it is a wonder that you have not been caught and taken care of.' The elderly man said looking pointedly at Anthony.

'And that is what your planning to do,' Anthony challenged in return.

'On the contrary I would not soil my hands on a man like you, there are other whom seek vengeance more than I do, however you have no regard for proper conduct and this is my intervention in order to protect my daughter.' The man professed rising from his chair.

'If I was any less civil I would tell you where to stick your intervention.' Anthony returned, virulently. 'I have no idea as to whom you are or what I may have done to rile you, but I assure you I have no intentions on your daughter - I don't even know who she is.'

'You know when we first started investigating your son, I was surprised to find him such an honourable man.' The man said changing his tone to something less threatening. 'He may not have the scruples of those in my religion but he is an honest agent and a good man. Unlike you, who thinks noting of seducing women old enough to be your daughter.' The man stressed the last sentence before continuing. 'For quite some time I was opposed to your son, as they say, the apple does not fall far from the tree. However, the sever lack of input on your side during in his upbringing, must have been why he turned out to be such a zealous man.' The man stated coming to stand next to Anthony, his form towering over him.

'I have no idea why you are dragging junior into this.' Anthony countered unwilling to show any signs of feeling intimidated.

The man looked down at him for a moment, and then started moving back to his seat. 'When it became apparent to me that my daughter started seeing him as more than a friend, I feared that his interests in her would be as superficial as your own, which is why we tried to separate them.' The man said before retaking his seat. 'You must understand that I could not allow her to become attached to a man whose father is known for shamming women out of their money.'

'Junior is not like that,' Anthony spoke up.

'That is so, but it nearly cost me loosing my daughter in order for me to realize the man he is, and that his intentions were not to be taken lightly. Also that he is unlike you in every way, and his interested lies in nothing other than my daughter.' The man stated firmly.

'That is not possible,' Anthony countered firmly, 'junior is married to Ziva.'

'So you at least you acknowledge that there is a binding agreement between them,' Eli insisted.

'Hold on there for just a minute,' Anthony countered. 'You are Ziva's father? But you should be in Israel,' he reasoned in disbelief.

'I have come to attend my grandson's brit, and subsequently to warn you off.' Eli stated firmly. 'Because I will not have you interfere with my daughter's happiness or her family.'

'I have no intention-' Anthony started to contradict, only to be cut short by Eli's palm hitting the table between them and proclaiming. 'That is a lie, my own sister informed me of your request to see her on her own.'

'I wanted to speak with her,' Anthony started in reply, noting the fierce expression on the man's face.

'Mr DiNozzo, I do not know how much of our religion you understand, but I will only explain this once to it to you.' Eli started, his voice strained with the effort it took to contain his dislike of the man. 'Ziva is married to your son, she is therefore considered out of bounds to you, even if your son were to pass on. It is written in your Bible as well the Torah. However, what is not written in your bible but is applicable to women of our culture; is that as a married woman, Ziva is not permitted to seclude herself in a private setting with any male other than her husband or her child. You not only approached her with such an intention, but you have also been seen openly flirting with her in the presence of your son; behaviour which he has been seen to take offence of.' Eli concluded firmly.

'Junior knows I mean no harm,' Anthony countered, dismissively.

'If that were so, I doubt he would have displayed the reactions he has.' Eli countered, dismissing Anthony's statement. 'Tony venerates my daughter… and as a husband and father I know how disconcerting it can be when another man steps onto the scene,' Eli avidly started. 'I will not have my daughters relationship or marriage suffer for your carelessness. It is not in our customs to accept or allow our woman to be secluded with other men for private conversations, you will inevitably cause strife between her and your son which you then plan to utilize for your own gain.' Eli professed, his anger rising to the surface.

'I had no such-' Anthony was once again cut short.

'Do not take me for a fool! I have seen the result of your past actions.' Eli fiercely returned. 'You spare little thought for the needs of others, and think only of yourself. This is why I am intervening.' He continued before rising from his chair again. 'I do not want to be informed of any inappropriate behaviour towards my daughter. She is your son's wife and is the mother of his child, my grandson. You will address her accordingly and treat her with the respect she deserves. You will also only approach and speak to her in the presence of your son or another adult.' Eli concluded.

'And if I fail to meet these conditions, what you are going to do? Kidnap me again?' Anthony challenged Eli.

'I have no need to dirty my hands with the likes of you,' Eli returned calmly, too calmly for Anthony's disposition. 'However, I am acquainted with of enough people who seem intend on settling some scores, it is not too demanding of me to let them know where they could locate you.' Eli concluded.

'So why don't you?' Anthony challenged.

'Because regardless of what you have done in the past, you are the father of my daughter's husband. And as such, she has welcomed you into their lives and home.' Eli stated displeased. 'However, if you should in any way ruin that for them, I will ensure that you pay for it' Eli concluded, staring hard at the man in question, before continuing. 'I shall see you tonight at David's brit, ensure that your conduct is civil.' Eli concluded before opening the door. 'Let him go, but leave no obviously visible marks.' he commanded to the man at the door as he stepped past him, once again causing Anthony's heart to race.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Tech notes, for the bandwagon hoppers:

A Brit is considered as so important in the Jewish religion, that it is the only ceremony that may infringe on the Sabbath,

and must occur when a baby boy is calculated to be eight days old. And, Yes, it is important enough for Eli to fly out.

In addition, to those wondering… In the first version, Ziva was bullied into consenting to a traditional Brit, without Tony's consent.

The passages in the bible Eli refers to; Leviticus 18 verses 8 and 15 as well as Leviticus 20 verses 11 and 12.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love Hurts – Chapter Three

Genre: NCIS

Pairing: Tony and Ziva

Rating: M, for mention of religious content and rituals.

Disclaimer: #Sigh# I just continue to play with them.

Written: January – February 2012

Word Count: 3,500

WARNINGS: There are some obviously depicted JEWISH RITUALS AND PRACTICES within this chapter. If you have a problem with that, go read something else.

A/N: This Chapter was originally part of the previous chapter, but due to their collective word-length, they ware subsequently divided. Again, keep your religion based opinions to yourself, there are many who are pro and many who are anti regarding this… Go voice your opinions on their websites.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

The closer it came to David's Brit, the more uptight Tony became. He was still upset with Ziva for not forewarning him of the ceremony, and what it entailed. Not to mention the fact that Eli had flown over from Israel for the occasion, and that his father was to be present as well. He felt as if his hands were well and truly tied, and that he had no other choice but to accept whatever experience was to befall his son.

He knew that Ziva was nervous as well, she could not hide little from him in recent times. However, him having been caught up with work and her been busy with David and her aunt, seeing to the preparations for the brit, there had just never had seemed to be a good time to discuss the matter with her. Especially since the event had to occur a week after David's birth, and they had hardly even settled into a routine yet, the newness of it all was still exceedingly overwhelming. He just wised that he had been better forewarned. He had no problem with Ziva's religion, never had, he was just uncertain if he wanted the traditions thereof enforced on his son. The ritualistic nature of a brit still churned his stomach.

He had learned the words she had given him, he could even recite them in his sleep, having practiced them whist driving. Because it was something Ziva had wanted, or at least he thought she did. Unlike him, she did not seem to have any doubts when it came to their son. He constantly worried if he was making the right decisions, or if he should even be making those decisions. He looked about their apartment, and how they would manage to fit twelve adult bodies into the apartment without a war ensuing, he was uncertain, especially considering the guest list. The table had been set for their dinner, and off to the side a smaller one had been set up, holding three candles, a chalice of wine and a prayer tallit.

He entered the kitchen hoping to catch Ziva alone for a moment, but her and her aunt had spent the better part of the afternoon preparing the meal that was to be consumed after the ceremony, He remained in the doorway as the two women moved about. Just then the doorbell chimed, and Tony turned to go answer it.

Opening the door he came face to face with a reserved looking man, dressed in a back robe and wearing a kippah.

'You must be Anthony, David's father,' The man said as greeting.

'Yes,' Tony replied looking over the man not certain if it was the mothel who had come to perform his son's circumcision, trying to contain the urge to close the door in the man's face.

'I am rabbi Meirowitz,' the man introduced himself, 'it is good to finally meet you. Ziva has explained to me the nature of your work and why you could not be present when the arrangements were being made.' The man continued and Tony's agitation lessened slightly.

'Come on in,' Tony invited stepping out of the way. 'Ziva and aunt Nettie are in the kitchen, seeing to dinner.' he continued as the rabbi stepped past him.

Tony was just about to close the door, he heard a familiar voice call. 'Tony, Tony wait!' Abby's voice extended down the passage, as she came hurtling towards the door, as fast as he doc's could safely convey her.

'Hey abbs,' Tony greeted as she stepped past him. 'She's in the kitchen,' he directed, not even nedding the question to be asked.

'Thanx, Gibbs and Ducky are behind me so hold the door,' Abby said before disappearing into the kitchen.

'How do you know?' Tony called after her.

'I saw them pull in as I entered the building,' her muffled reply came, followed by a frenzy of questions and answers between her and Ziva.

'Okay,' Tony replied half heartedly, then looked down the passage to see his father's approach.

'Dad,' Tony greeted as his father arrived at the door.

'Junior,' Anthony greeted in reply as he stepped into the room.

'Have a seat, we're just waiting for the others,' Tony returned indicating towards the lounge, watching his father's receding form, feeling even more uncomfortable. He waited for Gibbs and Ducky to appear before closing the door and joining them in the lounge. He saw Gibbs glaring slightly at his father and the rabbi looking at Abby with a puzzled expression on his face. Tony made introductions and was relieved when Ducky took it upon himself to engage the rabbi in conversation.

A few moments later Ziva came to stand next to him. 'Please explain to me why we would put your father, my father and Gibbs in the same room,' he asked in a lowered voice.

'The reason is called your son,' she gravely answered him.

'Yeah I get that, but..,' Tony allowed his sentence to draw out, indicating to Senior and Gibbs openly glairing at one another, just as Netta joined them.

'They will put their differences aside, it is a time for celebration,' she answered, having in part picked up on their conversation.

Just then the doorbell once again chimed. 'I'll get it,' Ziva replied, turning from them to go open the door.

'Father,' she greeted, smiling warmly.

'Ziva,' Eli greeted, taking her by the shoulders and kissing both cheeks before entering the apartment. He nodded his greeting to Tony, Gibbs and Ducky, and for a moment looked pointedly at Anthony senior, before allowing Nettie to introduce him to the Rabbi.

'You think we should introduce them,' Tony asked quietly, when Ziva came to stand next to him.

'I think my father already knows all he needs to know about your father,' Ziva profoundly stated.

'That would not surprise me,' Tony returned just as profoundly. 'Where's David?' He finally asked.

'He was sleeping, but I think he will soon wake with all the commotion, I will take Abby to go and see.' Ziva replied. 'He seems to be rubbing off on her,' she glibly added.

'That would give probie something to think about,' Tony was quick to counter.

'What would?' Gibbs demanded nearing them.

'Nothing boss,' Tony was quick to reply.

Just then the door bell once again chimed, casing Tony to turn from them to answer it, and Ziva left with Abby to see to David.

Opening the door revealed the last three members of the party. 'Well if it isn't probie, gremlin and the ever beautiful Breena,' Tony said as way of greeting.

'Tony,' McGee acknowledged as he stepped past, followed by Palmer and Breena. He closed the door and followed them into the decidedly crowded lounge.

Once everyone had arrived, Ziva indicated to the rabbi that they were ready to start and placed a chair next to the small table, and indicated to Noda to sit down.

The others gathered round, standing in a semi circle about the room as Ziva settled her tallit over her hair.

'Where's Abby,' Tony asked Ziva having looked about nervously.

'She will be with us soon,' Ziva answered as Nettie sat down. Tony frowned slightly having expected Eli to take the seat.

Just then Abby entered the lounge with David safely wrapped in a cotton receiving blanket.

'Ba-ruch Ha-bah,' Ziva uttered, as David was handed to Noda. Abby was reluctant to let go of him and returned to Gibb's side, whilst Tony glanced towards Eli for a moment, knowing that it was his first glimpse of his grandson.

The rabbi looked down at the little boy before speaking up. 'Today we celebrate the Brit Shalom of David DiNozzo. His parents, Anthony and Ziva DiNozzo also welcome their first-born child into their family, wishing to share with him their ideals and the experiences of their traditions, hoping to provide him with virtuous values which to live by throughout his life.' The rabbi started. Ziva took a deep breath in order to maintain he calm as she looked at her son whilst standing next to Tony. 'Anthony and Ziva want to thank all those present for sharing the joy of this momentous occasion with them.' To which everyone glanced towards the coupe standing close to their son, Tony's uncertainty was evident to both ducky and Gibbs.

'With this ceremony we follow in part the ancient Jewish customs that mark David's entrance into life as a member of his people. It is in the wishes of his parents that their traditions and values will provide him a sense self, hope and belonging.' The rabbi continued looking from Tony to Ziva for a moment, their affection for their son evident for all to see. Tony for a moment mulled over the Rabbi's words, wondering just what portion of the customs they would be following.

'Anthony and Ziva DiNozzo, by partaking in this tradition, vow to give David unconditional love, a love that is not dependent on report cards, good actions, behaviours or popularity. Accept him for his human frailties, abilities and virtues. Give him integrity and make him aware of himself as a citizen of the universe, where there are many obstacles as well as fulfilments. Give him permission to make his own life independent of yours and bestow upon David the blessings of God, as these are the laws of honouring your child.' The rabbi addressed both Tony and Ziva before turning his attention towards the others in the room. 'From these laws will be built the Declaration of Independence for the coming generation, a spiritual and emotional independence that, in turn, will make the world, free, tolerant, and safe.'

The rabbi halted for a moment, then looked down at David. 'Although none can escape either sorrow and pain, we humbly ask for David the courage to face evil, the faith to transcend it, and the strength to subdue it. Lord, grant him health of both mind and of body, that he may enjoy a live filled with years of joy and happiness, and to do Your will in faithfulness.'

The rabbi looked towards Ziva, who stepped forward to light the candles 'Ba-ruch a-tah Adonai, ehloheinu melech ha-o-lam, bo-rei m'o-rei ha-eish. There is a new light in our hearts and in our home.' She spoke up lighting the first of the three candles. 'These candles celebrate the birth of our child. There is one candle for each of his parents.' She said as she lt the second candle, 'And we kindle a third for David, the new life in our family.' she said concluded before stepping back and turning towards Tony.

'He has come forth out of the creative darkness of the womb,' Tony said looking directly into her eyes, having seen her slight nod.

'And these candles celebrates his emergence into the light,' Ziva returned, taking Tony's hand.

'Blessed is the woman who bears a child, for she knows how love covers pain,' Tony continued, the words suddenly making more sense to him, as his eyes firmly held Ziva's.

'Blessed is the man who fathers a child, for he creates a bridge between earth and the heavens,' Ziva returned smiling warmly at him, the expression in her eyes causing Tony's throat to close with emotion.

Squeezing his hand slightly, they turned towards David. 'Child of light, you know not yet of the love and joy that overflows from our hearts,' Tony and Ziva said in unison, before turning their attention towards the rabbi, Tony momentarily tightening his hold on Ziva's hand.

'We have come to realize that each of us is fully human from the moment we are born, able to feel and remember all the richness of each and every moment's experience.' the rabbi again spoke up, 'Will the grandparents Eli David and Anthony Daniel DiNozzo please come forward.' The rabbi requested.

Ziva let go of Tony's hand and turned toward Eli as he came so stand in front of her and Tony. 'Father, do you accept your responsibilities as a grandparent to David; to protect and guide him whenever needed.'

'I do,' Eli sincerely answered. Remaining where he stood, but allowed Anthony to stand next to him.

Tony then turned to his father, taking a deep breath. 'Father, do you accept the role as grandparent to David; to assist and guide him whenever needed, only as needed.' Tony spoke up, his voice conveying a slight hesitancy.

'I do,' Anthony replied.

With that, both Eli and Anthony stood back.

'Will the God-parents, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and ms Abigail Scuito please come forward,' the rabbi requested, looking towards the arties concerned.  
>Abby and Gibbs took up their places before Tony and Ziva.<p>

Ziva turned towards Gibbs, 'Gibbs, do you accept the role as godfather; to assist guide and educate David, whenever needed and however needed.'

'I do,' Gibbs firmly replied.

Tony turned to Abby. 'Abigail, do you accept the role as godmother to David; to guide and assist him, and to make him realize that there is always hope as long as there are people who believe in it. That a smile and a hug can often help others get through their day, and that despite his mother's killer instincts, he needs some brains to go with the brawn.'

'I do, ' Abby assured, smiling brightly.

Ziva then tuned from them, as Gibbs and Abby returned to the other, reaching for the tallit from the table and turned towards David and Nettie. 'With every child born the world begins anew, and with this ceremony, your father and I formally welcome you into our world and our family. By giving you your name, we undertake our responsibilities as your parents to take you forward into this world, to love, guide and cherish you. You are whole, complete, and perfect.' Ziva started, opening the tallit and wrapping it around David. 'We promise to you, before our family gathered here today in your honour, to do our best for you each and every day hereafter. Baruch kol khai ba-olam, B'ru-kheem ha-kha-yeem ba-adam,' Ziva continued as she took David from Nettie. 'I have wrapped you in this tallis as we prepare to give you your name,' Ziva concluded, before stepping back and joining Tony.

They turned their attention towards the rabbi. 'When asked about children, Kahlil Gibran wrote: _"Your children are not your children, they are the sons and daughters of life's longing for itself. They come through you but not from you, and though they are with you yet they belong not to you. You may give them your love but not your thoughts. You may house their bodies but not their souls. For their souls dwell in the house of tomorrow, which you cannot visit, not even in your dreams. You may strive to be like them, but not to make them like you. For life goes not backward nor tarries with yesterday. You are the bows from which your children as living arrows are sent forth. The Archer sees the mark upon the path of the infinite, and bends you with His might, that His arrows may go swift and far. Let your bending in the Archer's hand be for gladness; For even as He loves the arrow that flies, so He loves also the bow that is stable."_'

Tony and Ziva turned towards the others, and Eli stepped forward, looking between Tony, Ziva for a moment before looking down at their son. 'Blessed is the new beginning within every creation; Blessed are the possibilities in every existence; Blessed is the wonder within every birth; Blessed is the life bestowed upon every child,' he said then looked towards Ziva. 'Blessed are the tears cast within love; and blessed is the love found within every life.' He nodded his head in acknowledgement to Tony before once again stepping back to join the others.

'Our God, God of our Mothers and our Fathers! Sustain this child through his parents' loving care. Let him be known among the people of Israel by the name of Dovid, in English, David.' The rabbi spoke up behind them, pouring wine into the chalice. 'May his name be a source of joy to him, and inspire him to serve all people and all humankind. May his parents and his family rejoice in his growth of both body and soul. May they, with wisdom and patience, lead him forward with towards a love of learning, a life of good deeds, and to a marriage worthy of God's blessing.' The rabbi proclaimed waiting for Tony and Ziva to turn towards him.

'Ba-ruch a-tah Adonai eloheinu melech ha-alom bor-ay peri ha-gafen.' Everyone said, before the rabbi took a sip from the cup and handing it to Tony; who also took a sip and held it for Ziva to drink, then dipped his finger in the cup before wetting David's lips.

'Baruch ha-ba.' The rabbi said before handing Tony David's certificate.  
>'Amen,' the Rabbi pronounced, to which everyone replied, 'Amen.'<p>

Ziva then led everyone to the table, allowing each to take up their individual places. Eli stood next to Ziva and Anthony next to Tony. 'Bread is the symbol of sustenance. Please, we invite you to break bread with us in wishing David a prosperous life.' Ziva invited their guests, then turned towards Eli.

'Baruch atah Adonai eloheinu melech ha-alom ha-motzi lechem min ha-aretz,' Eli recited the blessing, before breaking a piece from the loaf, handing it round before eating it. Everyone then sat down, except Ziva and Nettie. Ziva handed David to Abby and followed her aunt into the kitchen, whilst Tony and Eli saw to the wine.

Ziva and her aunt then returned with the lamb stew and vegetables. Ziva took David from Abby before sitting down and joining the meal.

It was only much later that evening, after everyone had left, that tony stood looking from the doorway as Ziva fed David. His heart warmed at the sight of the two people who had become the pivoting points in his life. Ziva sensing his gaze looked up at him, smiling lightly as he came over to them.

'I can't help feeling envious of him,' Tony said as he joined her on the bed.

'Oh, and why is that,' Ziva replied smiling slightly at the affection in his tone.

'He was allowed access to you within moments of birth,' Tony replied, indicating to the David who was greedily suckling, 'I had to wait years before you allowed me to.'

'I remember allowing you a lot more access, all of which resulted in him,' Ziva returned, trying to gauge his mood.

Tony remained silent for a while watching his son feed.

Ziva changed sided then looked at Tony again. 'What's it Tony?'

Tony reached out soothing a finger along his son's cheek, 'I still find it hard to believe,' Tony said his finger tracing over her breast slightly. 'How does it feel when he drinks?'

'It is difficult to explain, I feel very protective of him, but it is also very calming,' Ziva tried to explain.

'You seem serene when he drinks,' Tony spoke up softly, his finger once again brushing David's cheek. 'So different from me.'

Ziva frowned slightly at his words, then placed he one hand on his cheek. 'Your touch is very different,' Ziva softly said, drawing his eyes from the baby to meet hers. 'Your touch both soothes and stirs me,' she concluded, realizing that the past week had been just as demanding of him as it had been of her, there had been moments they had almost lived past one another, when they had hardly spoken.

'Thank you,' Tony said looking at David again.

'For what?' Ziva asked suddenly confused.

'Everything, David organizing his brit,' Tony returned looking at her again, 'I was concerned about it at first.'

'Why?' Ziva asked confused, knowing that they had not discussed it before.

'I read up about it, and was upset that you would make such a decision without me,' Tony finally owned up.

'And now?' Ziva questioned, lifting David to her shoulder after he detached, and rubbed his back slightly.

'I understand why, and that it is not something he should have been denied.'

'You are not angry?' She asked outright, having noted his discord earlier the week.

'No I'm surprised. We had Gibbs, your father and my father in the same room, without a war ensuing,' Tony returned as Ziva got up to put David down.

'I think they are big enough to place their differences on hold when it is needed,' Ziva said quickly checking David's nappy.

'Place their differences aside,' Tony quickly corrected her.

'Whatever,' Ziva returned before wrapping up David and covering him for the night.

Tony got up drawing back the sheets before settling in bed, waiting for Ziva to join him, then snuggled up behind her. 'I love you,' he whispered into her neck.

Ziva smiled and turned her head slightly, 'I love you too.'

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

For the Curious…

Hebrew translations:

Ba-ruch Ha-bah (_Blessed is the newborn._)

Ba-ruch at-ah Adonai, ehloheinu melech ha-o-lam, bo-rei m'o-rei ha-eish. (_Blessed are You, Source of All, Who creates the illuminations of the flame.)_  
>Ba-ruch at-ah Adonai eloheinu melech ha-alom bor-ay peri ha-gafen. (<em>Blessed are You, O Lord our God, Ruler of the universe, creator of the fruit of the vine.)<em>  
>Ba-rukh kol khai ba-olam (<em>Precious is every living thing in the world.<em>)  
>B'ru-kheem ha-kha-yeem ba-adam (<em>Precious is the life of humankind.)<em>

Baruch atah Adonai eloheinu melech ha-alom ha-motzi lechem min ha-aretz. (_Blessed are You, O Lord our God, Ruler of the universe, who brings forth bread from the earth.)_


End file.
